Who's that Girl?
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Piper dating Leo. Perfect but doesn't stay that way. Suck at summaries. Just please read and review! Prue already dead. Last penname charmedly. This is my next story! COMPLETE!
1. The story

Piper:16, Phoebe:16, Paige:16, Leo:17, Cole:18 

"Piper!" Leo yelled. I turned around and saw my boyfriend running up.

"Hey," I said. Leo embraced me and forced his tongue into my mouth. Well, not forced, because I let him. He let go and stared into my eyes.

"What are you doning tonight?" Leo asked. I had to think.

"Going on our anniversary?" I answered. We had been together for a year.

"Correct! Ding ding d..." Leo said. But he never finished his sentence. I had pushed him up against the school wall, kissing him forcfully. Leo couldn't resist. He started to lift her shirt. I pulled away.

"Not here, not now," I whispered softly. "Come to my house after school." With that out, I kissed him goodbye and left to join my friends.

That had been before school started. Now it was lunchtime. Phoebe ran up.

"Hey Pipes!" Phoebe said. Phoebe is my sister. Paige, Phoebe and me were all sisters. We had found out about eachother about a few months after Leo and I had started going out. Prue, Phoebe, Paige and I had all been ferternal quadruplets, Paige being put up for adoption because my mom and dad hadn't wanted four kids. But Prue had died and Paige had come to the funeral. Her parents had told her when they saw Prue in the obituaries. That's how we found out. We had been buds ever since. I still miss Prue. My mother, and my Grams had died. They had been killed in a car accident is what Dad told me. He wouldn't let us little girls go to their funeral. But now Dad had killed himself and we were living with one of Grams friends. When we told her who we were and how we knew her, we had been lead into the most spacious manor ever seen. We call it the Manor. Dad had left when we were very little, so I don't miss him that much. But Prue, Mom, and Grams are a totally different story. But that friend of Grams had muttered something under her breath. Somehting like 'the famous...of...'. I hadn't heard it all, we had all been crying to hard to hear. Dad had left after the funeral. Hadn't even came home. I knew then, after about a 5 hour wait he wasn't coming back. He had killed himself out of grief. That's when Prue realized we were all alone. So we went through Grams adress books and found Justine. We call her Aunt Just. She gave us love and compassion like we were her own children.

"Piper? Are you in there?" Phoebe asked. Then I realized I had spaced out.

"Yeah Phoebz. Don't worry about me," I said.

We had been all alone. All alone.

how do you like? fyi, i have started to write other fanfics. you can look me up on search. review please!


	2. Flashbacks taking over me

"Prue, this is getting ridiculous!" I screamed. Prue glared.

"What is?" she said menacingly.

"You trying to control our lives!" I said. Prue just smirked.

"That would be a good reason if it were true," Prue screamed. I tryed to fight back my tears.

"Go to hell!" I fired. Prue just stared at me.

"You wish," she exclaimed. She then stalked off. The next thing I knew, which was a couple hours later was that Prue had been raped and murdered at Andy's old place. Andy was Prue's boyfriend that had died in a shootout. And the last thing I ever said to her was 'go to hell'!

"Piper! Wake up!" Phoebe yelled at me. I opened my eyes. Phoebe and Billie were standing in front of me. I looked on to find Paige jogging up.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to stay and talk to Mr. Sanders. He is a complete asshole. He gave me an F after I got all the answers right. How am I supposed to pass when my history teacher hates?" Paige said.

"You'll get through," I said. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

((flashback))

"Is this one of the Halliwell sisters?" a police officer asked.

"Yes it is. How may I help you?" I said, still kind of teary-eyed.

"I'm sorry to say this but your sister Prue Halliwell has been raped and murdered at an 'Andy Trudeau's' house, who passed away a year ago," she said. At that same moment I heard Phoebe call me. I hadn't heard correctly. I thougth she had said 'I'm sorry to say but your sista Poo Hallihell has been taped and gurdled at a 'Pandy Todro's' mouse's house, who passed gas a year ago." I held up my pointer finger and ran to see Phoebe sobbing.

"She's dead Piper. Prue's dead," Phoebe sobbed. I heard the police officer leave, knowing that the news had been spilled. I cpoured out all my tears.

((end flashback))

"Piper, you seem to be blanking out a lot," Billie said. "Are you okay?" I used the worst possible thing to say.

"Peachy keen!" I said with fake cheerfulness. Billie, Paige and Phoebe all looked at me like I was crazy.

"She's doing horrible. Nobody uses 'peachy keen' anymore. That means she's very sad. Let's cheer her up!" Paige said. They dragged me along to the bus, which was about to leave. They were going home to get bikes and go out for ice cream. Piper lost all memory and smiled. That was Phoebe and Paige for you. Never let a sister down. Unfortunately, that also meant she forgot about meeting Leo at her house...

review! would have put more but it's my stupid bedtime on a school's night. hope you like! mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	3. That's a break up waiting to happen

We drove home after ice cream to find a car in our drive way. Shit! Leo!

"Leo! Leo!" I screamed, desperately trying to get his attention. He didn't seem to here me, for I could here the music from a yard away. The car started pulling out. Phoebe and Paige looked at eachother. The car pulled back in. Leo looked out the window but didn't see me. I was right behind his car. He started pulling out again.

"Leo, no!" Phoebe shreeked. But it was to late. All went black.

((Leo's Pov))

Oh my god! I ran over my girlfriend! That's a break up waiting to happen. Why me, why? I got out of my black SUV to see Billie glaring at me and Phoebe and Paige kneeling over Piper. I ran up to them.

"Is she okay? Is badly hurt? I'm really really sorry! I didn't see her and-"

"Leo! It's okay. We understand. All we need to do now is get her to the hosptial. We can either take her in your car or call an ambulance," Phoebe said.

"We'll take her an ambulance. It takes a pretty short time to get here, plus it can run through red lights so it will go faster," Paige said. But by the time she finished I had already called the hospital.

"Done," I said. "I really am sorry." My breathing grew rapid. Soon enough I was out cold.

((Phoebe's Pov))

"I got a call about a woman being run over by a car?" the ambulance dude said.

"Yeah, but I hope you can fit another. The guy that ran her over was her boyfriend and he got all weirdo on us and blacked out. He doesn't need a strecher or anything, but he should probably be there when they wake up. If you do not understand a word I said then you are never gonna," I said.

"Okay. Guys, we need two more people over here. We got another guy coming," the dude said. He walked of as people came to get Piper and Leo. Paige, Billie, and I all got on our bikes and followed the ambulance down the streets to the hospital.

what do you think? and try out my sister's story. it's called Goodbye Harry. it's for harry potter fans, which i'm sure some of you are. anyway, just try it out. it would mean the world to me and her. go to my profile. it should have my four and her one. review!


	4. Hospital

((Piper's POV))

As I picked my head up off the hospital bed, I felt a throbbing pain. I remembered it all. Leo had run me over. My boyfriend. The one I had to have a serious talk with about this. And then I saw him sitting right next to me and I forgot about all my anger.

"Piper! Thank god! I was so worried. I am so sorry I-" Leo tryed to say but Phoebe never let him finish. Course she never lets anyone finish what they are trying to say.

"Piper! Paige! She's awake!" Phoebe screamed. Paige and Billie come running in. "We got you a latte! And Leo we got you a coffee. You really need it." Paige handed me a latte and Leo his coffee. I smiled. My sisters were so caring. After my boyfriend runs me over, they get him a coffee.

"When did the doctor say I could get out of this place? I'm already sick of this baby blue room. And I've only been awake for, like, 3 minutes!" I pleaded.

"Tonight. They just want to run a few more tests. So much for our anniversary..." Leo trailed off.

"You guys can still have your anniversary. Just in your bedroom all alone..." Paige grinned evilly. We all laughed. Leave it to Paige to make me laugh and hurt at the same time.

"Hello, Ms. Halliwell. I'm Dr. Gordan, but please call me Dan. I'm going to be looking after you when you come in, which will be every week until further notice

We will be running more tests, but we already have them. We just need to look them over. But for now, you are free to go. Have a good afternoon."

"Yea!!! Let's go Piper! Let's go call a cab. We took our bikes, so we'll get you a cab and me, Billie, and Paige will ride our bikes. Leo went in the ambulance with you so he doesn't have his car," Phoebe said. She took out her cell and dialed a cab company after looking one up in the phonebook. "They'll be here in about 5 minutes. But Paige and I should go or Aunt Just will flip. So bye. Billie, can you make sure they get in the cab? Or the cab gets here?"

"By the way Phoebe, it's Billie, Paige, and I," I corrected.

"Whatever," Phoebe muttered. she always hated ti when I corrected her, 'cause that's what Prue used to do. It reminded her of Prue.

"Sorry, but I'm alreay late. We can have a nurse make sure they get in the cab, okay you guys?" Billie said. I nodded my head, even though it hurt.

"Excuse me, miss?" Paige said. "Hi, um, these to people have to get in a cab that we got. They'll be here in about... oh say, 2 minutes by now, but can you make can you make sure they get into the cab or the cab comes here? My Aunt Justine would freak if Piper didn't come home in 10 minutes. So please?"

"You can count on me, what's your name?" the nurse asked. she looked a little young to be a nurse.

"Paige, that's Piper on the hospital bed, Leo sitting near her, Billie drinking a latte, and Phoebe right next to me," Paige explained.

"I'm Jenny. I'm not a nurse though, my uncle's a doctor here, and I come here after school gets out and I help him and stuff, and this is helping, so, I can do it. You guys should probably get going, so I guess I'll see you later. If the cab doesn't come I'll call you guys and my uncle can drop them of at their homes, okay? So bye," Jenny said. Phoebe gave her their number so she could call if the cab ddin't come. Phoebe, Paige, and Billie hugged Leo and I and headed out to their bikes.

"Let's get you guys outside," Jenny said. Leo put his arm around me and we headed out. I didn't care if he ran me over, he was just to loving and caring to break up with. Fuck the serious chat, Leo was my soulmate and I was not gonna let a small mistake get between us.

what do you think? review and sorry for the long wait. if you read any of my other stories, i'm trying to update, but it's just so hard with my homework and my stupid saxophone and stress, and yea, you get the point, but thanks for reading!


	5. Alone

"Phoebe! Paige! Aunt Just, I'm home!" I yelled across the house. It seemed to be deserted. I looked all over the house but I couldn't find anyone. "Is anyone home?" I shouted, though I knew the answer. They had deserted me. I looked for the telephone. I found it on the parlor floor. I picked it up and speed dialed Leo.

"Hello?" Leo said.

"Leo?" I answered.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Leo sounded worried.

"Nobody's home. Not Phoebe, not Paige, not anybody and I'm scared." I sniffed.

"I'll be right over. Will your Aunt Just mind if I spend the night? 'Cause I'm not leaving you alone in San Fransisco," Leo said.

"Aunt Just always thought that you were responsible. I'm sure she won't mind," I said.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye," he answered.

"Bye," I whispered. I hung up and looked around me. Everything was so different. Quiet. I shuddered and walked into the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

((Leo's POV))

"Mom, I'm spending the night at Piper's!" I yelled up to her.

"Use a condom Leo!" my mom hollered down. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff. I headed to my car.

"Not so fast," a voice chilled the air. I turned around.

"Daryll! God, man, you scared the shit out of me," I sighed, relieved.

"I did? Aw-e-some! Where you headed?" he asked.

"Piper's. Nobody's home and that's a bad part of the city. I'm not leaving her alone out there." I answered.

"Understandable. I gotta go. See ya' tomorrow," Daryll ran off.

"Time to go to Piper's," I muttered under my breath. I got into my SUV and turned the keys in the ignition. I drove away from my safe driveway...to peril. Okay, I'm kiddin'. I just always wanted to say that. I drove out of the driveway on to the road.

what do you think? review and sorry for the super long update!


	6. Finding Out

I reached her house and knocked on the door. I could her fast moving foot steps to the door. And then there was Piper.

"Leo! Thank God!" Piper enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She nodded. I thanked God for it.

((Piper's POV))

"Come in," I told my boyfriend. He let go of me and walked inside. "Want some tea or something?"

"Sure," Leo answered. I kissed him on the cheek and walked to the kitchen. I hadn't been in the kitchen since this morning. There in the middle of the floor was Aunt Just. I covered my mouth to stop the horrible scream I would have let out.

"Aunt Justine?" I whispered. There was no answer. I could hold it in no longer. A screamed. A scream filled with pain and sorrow. A scream that I had screamed once before. Prue. Leo dashed in.

"Oh my God," Leo said. He came over and tryed to wrap his arms around me but I pushed him away. Who was going to take care of us now? leo tryed again. I had no more strength. I sank to ground. Leo hugged me, like he thought that a hug would take away all the pain. Make everything okay. But he was wrong. There was nothing that could make this okay. We were alone. Phoebe and Paige weren't even here. I grasped Leo's shirt tightly, wishing for it all to be just a horrible, sick nightmare. The ones I used to have after Prue died. But I couldn't shake away the face of the dead Aunt that was lying before me. "Piper?" I dragged Leo to the parlor. I sat down and he sank into the cushion next to me.

"Hasn't death already taken enough from me? From Phoebe and Paige? Everything that happens is centered around death. How we met. Your uncle died. He was also the brother of Billie's step dad. I went to the funeral. How we made it through our worst ime was when Prue died. You wouldn't let me push you away. My mom and Grams dying. That's how I moved to San Fransisco. Because of Aunt Justine. Dad also had something to do with that. Now this. This may be the reason why you are spending the night. Because Phoebe and Paige ran from the fact that our only hope of surviving had died, leaving us to fend for ourselves," I cryed. I kissed him. He hesitated. He knew this was not the best time, but he gave in to my persistant display of affection. We rolled on top of each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Leo asked. I gave him my answer by kissing him, this time more passionate and demanding. Leo started pulling off my shirt. I started to unbuckle his belt. I stopped. He looked at me, questioningly.

"We can't do this here, can we?" I whispered. He smiled and carried me off to my bed. He lay me down gently. I finished unbuttoning my shirt as he unbuckled his belt. I lifted his shirt off over his head to reveal a muscular chest. I smiled. And the rest happened in bliss.

this fic is rated t for a reason. you all know what happens! let your mind wander and give me a review!


	7. Lost

((Phoebe's POV))

"Paige, where are we?" I asked Paige. Paige was looking frantically around.

"I don't know!" Paige answered. "I've never gone from the hospital to home!"

"Well, let's look for a sign that says the street name," I told my sister. We were lost. Lost in a gray bleak world. Just great.

"There's one!" Paige yelled out. I looked. We were at the corner of Kiliki and Frohns. We were on the other side of San Fransisco.

"Paige!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked. Paige could be so clueless sometimes.

"We're on the other side of the city!" I screamed. "Damn it!" Paige screamed. I lost control of my bike and swerved on to the sidewalk. "Paige!" She dumped her bike in the middle of the street and came over to me.

"Sorry. Maybe we should call for help?" she asked. I thought.

"Do you have your cell?" I asked. She took it out. "Why didn't you call earlier!?"

"Because I thought we were closer to home then we thought!" she pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Just call!" I saw her dial '911'.

"Hello?...Hi this is Paige Halliwell...yes the adopted Halliwell with the dead family...Aunt Justine! She's what! Can you just pick us up we are lost, well not really lost, just more can't find our way home...corner of Kiliki and Frohns...yes I got us lost...Phoebe is here too...thanks...yes I do realize we are on the other side of the city...bye."

"What about Aunt Just?" I demanded.

"She's...dead," Paige broke the news. Poor Piper.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!? Piper's all alone and Aunt Just is DEAD! I wish we could summon her or something and make her tell her story and have a serious chat!" I ranted.

"I know! How could she leave us and let us fend for ourselves!" Paige raved. We both took a deep breath.

"I'm good," we both said.

"I guess all we have to do is wait," I said. "Come sit!" Paige sat down next to me. She shivered. I wrapped my arms around her and we waited.

how do you like? please update, and how did you like 'Lonely Star'? new chapter soon!


	8. Maybe

there is some language in this chapter. you were warned.

((Jenny's POV))

"So how was today, Jenny?" Uncle Dan asked me.

"I," I answered, "met this hot guy named Leo. He's about my age too!" I was so excited! Maybe he would ask me out. I had just come from Minnesota while my parents were on a buisness trip. He had really liked me, so it seemed. I hope I see Leo again. I didn't really like the girl he was with, Piper her name was. "But he was with this girl named Piper."

"Piper is my patient," he informed me.

"I didn't like her. She was to close to Leo for me," I told him. He sighed.

"Did you ever think they may be dating?" Uncle Dan said. My face fell.

"No," I sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to face highschool without a boyfriend." Uncle Dan patted me on the back.

"Sorry kiddo," he comforted. It wasn't helping. "Maybe you'll find someone better than him. Or they'll break up!"

"Maybe," I replyed as I trudged up to my room. "'Night Uncle Dan."

"Goodnight Jenny," he said and I finished my walk up the stairs. I crawled into bed after getting into PJ's.

"I wish Leo would like me instead of Piper, the bitch," I growled. I closed my eyes and had a fretful night in bed.

how was my shrimpy chapter? i put out a chapter yesterday, so don't hurt me. review please!


	9. The Great Work

((Piper's POV))

I felt a warm spot beside me. I turned just a fraction to see Leo right next to me. I remember the whole thing. It was wonderful! I heard a noise downstairs and quickly got up. I put myself in my PJ's and went down after looking at the time. It was 12:00 midnight. Creepy. Leo stirred, but he didn't wake up. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I didn't see anything.

"Hello?" I called out. I heard footsteps.

"PIPER!!!!!" I heard voices call out my name. Then a felt a pressure behind me and my face pressed into floorboards.

"We were so worried and we got lost and we felt so bad and everything. We're sorry!" Phoebe said.

"Get off of me!" I said. I brushed myself off. "Thank you for the apoligie. I accept."

"Your welcome and thank you," Paige answered. I nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna head off to bed, 'cause I'm tired. Good night," Paige said.

"I'm gonna go up to the attic and read for a while, 'kay?" Phoebe informed me. I nodded. I headed to bed myself. I slipped into bed beside Leo after taking my clothes off so he didn't know that I had gotten out off bed during the night. I lay there thinking, when I felt a kiss on my neck. Then on down my shoulder and my arm. I turned over and found Leo smiling. I smiled back.

"I thought I heard voices," he said.

"They," I answered, "were my sisters. They were lost."

Leo said, "Oh, well, that's okay right? You're not mad at them?"

"Nope," I anwered. He nodded. Leo pulled me closer and we settled into the bed and fell asleep.

((Phoebe's POV))

I opened the attic door and sat down with my book. Before reading, I looked around and found a large wooden trunk. I got up. I saw a bluish light shine down on the old trunk. I went over to investigate. I opened the trunk and found a dusty old book.

"What could this be?" I asked myself. I opened it and found it said 'Book of Shadows'.

"What's a 'Book of Shadows'?" I turned the page and found words. I started to read. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the greatest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of Magic is sought, in this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power."

((Cut to chandelier))

The chandelier spews off bright blue lights. It fades and then disappears. Nobody saw it.

((Phoebe's POV))

"That was odd," I told myself. I felt a slight change. Like a surge of power. I put the Book on the table. I grabbed my book and went to bed.

i decided to put magic in there. please review!!!!!


	10. Don't Even Know

This is a week later. They were on vaca, fyi. Piper and Leo are the most popular people in the school, along with Phoebe, Paige, and Billie. And Darryl, Henry, and Coop. On with the story!!!!!!!!!

((Piper's POV))

Phoebe, Paige, and I walked into school as usual. Vacation was over. We walked to our lockers, which were right next to eachother. Lately we had been feeling really powerful. But for now, we were ignoring it. I grabbed my books and walked to homeroom.

((Jenny's POV))

I jogged to my locker and looked at the combo.

"R13, L15, R17," I whispered so no one could hear it. I opened my locker and got my books out. I was in Mr. Ivou's homeroom. I walked to the classroom.

((Back to Piper's POV))

"Hello Mr. Ivou!" I greeted my homeroom teacher.

"Hello Ms. Halliwell," he said. "How was your vacation?"

"It was very busy," I answered.

Mr. Ivou said, "I'm so sorry about your aunt. How are you holding up?"

"It's," I said hoarsely, "hard, with all the death in my family, but we're getting along fine."

"It's very weird actually, the way she died, with that scorch mark in the middle of her chest."

"Yea, I thought so," I answered. I nodded. Mr. Ivou patted my shoulder.

"If you need anything, I'm here for you," he told me. I nodded. I wiped a stray tear and headed to my seat.

((Jenny's POV))

"Hello...Jenny, is it?" my homeroom teacher, Mr. Ivou said.

"Yes," I answered. He shook my hand.

"We," he said, "have assigned seats and you will be seated right there next to Ms. Halliwell." I stared blankly.

"Ms. Halliwell?" Mr. Ivou called. Piper got up and came over. "This is Jenny Gordan. I know you are having a rough time with your aunt's death, but you are my best student. I was wondering if you could just show her arouond the school and show her were all her classes are, since you both have the same schedule. Can you?"

"Of course," Piper said. "Hi Jenny, nice seeing you again." She put out her hand. I stared at it. How could I have gotten so unlucky?

"Jenny?" Mr. Ivou said. I shook my head.

"Sorry, spaced out. Hello Piper," I answered. I shook her hand.

((Piper's POV))

I smiled at Jenny. Jenny seemed really nice.

"Hey Piper, come here for a second!" Sheila called. I jogged over. "Look at Michael now!" She held up a magizine.

"That is so gross!" Billie squealed. "Isn't it? I mean, he is so creepy."

"Totally," I told them. I walked back up to Jenny. "So, do you want to stick with me for the day? I'm kinda popular, so, I may get side tracked, but if you're with me...you can remind me! And you'll be popular yourself!"

((Jenny Mind))

"Sure," I said thinking that Leo will be around her, so I can spend time with him and he'd like me more if I was popular. The bell rang.

((Piper's POV))

"So, Gym is first. You'll be having Ms. Snibbets, like me and my sister Phoebe." I lead her to Gym, where I met Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebz! Remember Jenny from the hospital?" I asked. She nodded.

"Hey Jenny!" she greeted. We got changed into our gym clothes.

"Ok, class! We have a new student. Her name is Jenny Gordan," Ms. Snibbets exclaimed. "Jenny?" Jenny walked up to the front. Everybody said hi.

((After Gym))

"So now you have Art with Mrs. Nagol, like myself and Leo," I said. I could tell she was excited. "So you like art?"

"You," she answered, "could say that." I nodded and she followed me to Art.

"Hey Leo! You remember Jenny?" I asked.

"Hey Jenny," he smiled. It looked a little like the smiles he only gave me, but I shrugged it off. She smiled back.

"How was first period?" I asked.

"Please, with Mr. Rehcanez?" he grunted.

"Right!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"So when is your aunts funeral?" Jenny asked.

"How did you know about that?" I snapped.

"My uncle read about it in the paper and recognized your names, how she left you alone and all, so he told me. Plus, Mr, Ivou said something about it, when he was asking you," she said. I calmed down.

"It's this Wednesday," I answered. Leo wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. I felt lost in his arms, but the pain wouldn't go away. All I wished was for everything to go away. Pain, loss, misery. But the pain never subsided. It was always there.

"Class, we have a new student, her name is Jenny Gordan, so please help her out! Get you work out!" Mrs. Nagol spoke. Mrs. Nagol turned on the music. The song it was playing on the radio was My Immortal.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just to real  
There's just so much the time can not erase

I continued working, but I couldn't help but listen to the song. Everything was true. About everything. And everyone. Aunt Just, Prue, Mom, Dad, Grams. They wouldn't leave me alone.

_When you cryed I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

You used to captizate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

I kept at the painting, trying to ignore everything, but it didn't work to well. My tears were welling up in my eyes. Nobody noticed. They were all doing there on work.

_When you cryed I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand for all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I tryed so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone  
All along_

I wiped away the tears cascading down my cheeks. It was all to much. I kept on painting, memories coming to my brain.

_When you cryed I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

The song was over, thank God. I finished painting. I brought my picture up to the teacher, after wiping my tears and gave it to her. She told me to paint another picture for fun. Great, just great. Another song was coming on. Never Gone.

_I really miss you  
There's something that I gotta say  
The things we did  
The things we said  
Kepp coming back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you_

Not another! More tears were welling up in my soft brown eyes. Leo was sitting right next to me, and he couldn't here my sniffles and screams in my heart. I thought he felt everything I did. I looked over at him, working, on his painting. It was fantastic.

_Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be to far  
It will never separate us  
Deep inside I know you are_

_Never Gone, Never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we have to say good bye  
I know you will forever be in my life (yeah)  
Never Gone_

I gulped. Why was life so cruel? My Aunt Just was the best. Prue was my sister. My best friend. My mom was my...mom. Dad was my only hope. Crushed. Grams was our...Grams. And everyone of them. Gone.

_No, No, No, No  
I walk along these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, The grace you've shown  
Will always be my strength and be my cornerstone_

(Somehow) Somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be

My tears were starting to drip down my face. My heart started to rip and tear and all I wanted was to be comforted. By Leo. I thought he could hear my hearts wants. That's what he said. I guess he was wrong. And so was I.

_Never Gone, Never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we have to say good bye  
I know you will forever be in my life (in my life yeah)  
Never Gone_

_Never Gone from me  
If there's one thing I believe (I believe  
I will see you somewhere down the road again_

NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Life is not supposed to be all misery! Life is supposed be fun and happy with some sadness. NOT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I couldn't take it anymore.

_Never Gone, Never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close)  
Everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we have to say good bye (yeah, yeah)  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life)_

_Never Gone, Never far  
In my heart (in my heart is where) is where you are  
Always close, Everyday  
Every step along the way_

_Never gone, Never far  
In my heart is where you are_

The song ended as I dropped my paintbrush. I got a look from Leo. I ran out of the room, my face in my hands.

((Leo's POV))

Piper ran out off the room, her face in her hands. Tears had been streaming down my face. Everyone in the class was laughing, including Jenny.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Everyone quieted down. "You don't even know the half of it! She's all alone! There is no one to take care of her. Her mother, her sister, her Aunt, her dad. All dead. If you had lost that much, you would be crying too." Everyone looked at me.

"And you," I whispered to Jenny. "I can't even start with you." And with that, I ran after Piper.

"Mr. Wyatt!!!!!" Mrs. Nagol shouted. But I was to far now. I ran to the place I knew she would be.

how do you like the longest chapter ever written by me? please review.  
Songs-

My Immortal by Evanescence  
Never Gone by Backstreet Boys

I will update as soon as I can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! once again, please review!


	11. Who's that Girl?

this is a songfic chapter. IF YOU THINK IT'S SAD YOU ARE RIGHT, BUT YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW WHAT SONG IT IS!!!!!!!! IF YOU THINK IT'S GOT SOMETHING TO DO WITH PIPER AND LEO, YOU COULD SAY IT'S RIGHT, BUT YOU COULD ALSO SAY IT IS SO WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!good luck guessing. i'll tell you at the end of the chapter. NO PEEKING!!!!!

((Piper's POV))

It was pouring, but I didn't care. I ran and ran and ran, trying to find the place. I knew I shouldn't be out here, but again, I truely did not care. Nobody knew anything. I could still hear the laughter, the laughter of Jenny. I can't believe myself for thinking that she was nice. I hate myself.

((Jenny's POV))

I jumped up from my seat, sprinting after Leo. Mrs. Nagol had given up trying to get the people who had run back into the room. I dashed down the hallways, looking for Leo. I was going to get back at Piper. Humiliating me. Making Leo hate me. Now I was going to make him hate her too. I had the perfect plan. I saw Leo. He was running down the parking lot of the highschool. I blasted out the door, running as fast as my sneaks would take me. I saw Mrs. Regnis looking out the window goggle eyed at how many students were running after one girl. I could also see Phoebe and Paige running after Piper too. But they were behind me. I ran faster. I was going to bring Piper down.

((Piper's POV))

I was there. In my place. My secret garden. The only other person that knew about it was Leo. We would come here at Midnight on Saturdays and laugh and play. All alone. Every single flower you could thinkof was in this one small garden. It was a rainbow. I just wish that nobody would ever find me here.

"Piper!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Leo scream. He had followed me, damn him. I just wanted to be left alone. Let my tears fall fast. And that's what I was going to do. Let my tears fall fast. Faster than ever. Leo turned around the bend, he saw me. Then Jenny was there. I just closed my eyes. I could hear Phoebe and Paige in the distance, but they were to far away to be here in time.

**There were places we would go  
At midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me**

And I saw Jenny look at Leo. Leo smiled back. And he kissed her. Well, she kissed him. And he didn't pull away. He didn't care, or so it seemed. He was pushed up against the tree, Jenny rubbing him all over. Leo was...never mind.

**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real  
It's not right  
It's my day, It's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
oh no living my life**

((Leo's POV))

Jenny kissed me. She slid her tongue into my mouth. I guess it was the spur of the moment, but I liked it! A guy likes any girl that kisses him. I knew that! But I was thinking PIPER, PIPER, PIPER. So I started rubbing. I was thinking Piper. Only about Piper. I wasn't picturing Jenny, I pictured her. The one I had given my virginity too. Piper.

**Seems like everything's the same around me  
And then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's every where I want to be**

((Jenny's POV))

He was rubbing me. The guy I liked, the guy I dreamed about was rubbing me! Kissing me! I was in Heaven, plus, I was making Piper miserable. The girl I absolutely hated was being miserable because of me. HA HA HA!

((Piper's POV))

He was rubbing her. Rubbing her all over. Leo was kissing her and now all I could think about was dying in this Hell. The one thing that comforted me in my time of need was kissing another girl. Making my heart tear to shreds. I wish I could just freeze the world and make all the pain go away. But I knew I couldn't leave my sisters behind. They needed me now. And I was goning to be there for them. But who does she think she is?

**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real  
It's not right  
It's my day, It's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life**

I was the one Leo loved yesterday, I think. I was in heaven yesterday. I went up to Jenny, tears streaming down my face, pulled her off him.

"Piper?" Leo asked. He looked so confused. But I didn't care. This is what I said to him.

**"I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
Who made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry I'm not her"**

"Piper, let me ex..." Leo tryed.

"I don't need explaining Leo! I...I want you out of my life. This is the final straw. I'm sick of death. I'm sick of misery. I'm sick of everything. But most of all, I'm tired of being alone and lied to," I screamed. And I ran. I ran right back to my house, Phoebe and Paige running after me. I ran into my bedroom and cryed. I heard my sisters call the school and tell them we were sick. And I was sick. I was sick of everything.

**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real  
It's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way who's that girl  
liven my life  
oh no liven my life**

* * *

((A year later, summer vaca))

I was listening to the radio. It was Saturday night. Midnight. I was waiting for Phoebe and Paige to come back home. And if you are wondering what happened to me and Leo? We're not together. After our breakup, I was pushed down on the popular scale and Jenny became High Queen, or so our school called the most popular girl in school. Leo was still High King. Phoebe and Paige, Billie and Wendy, and Sheila and Bekka were the only ones that spoke to me out of a thousand. So all of them were pushed down too. It's all because of Leo. Leo and Jenny were dating now. Always were I suppose. Phoebe, Paige, and Sheila were broken up wtih because of him. Phoebe-Coop, Paige-Henry, Sheila-Daryll. Billie was still dating Mark. Bekka-Owen, Wendy-Ryan. I guess I'm still stuck on Leo. But I need to get over him. I felt so sorry for getting my friends into this mess.

Oh yeah, did I tell you? I'm a witch! Yeah, we found out about 6 months after Aunt Just died. I can freeze time and blow things up. Paige can orb and orb things to her. And Phoebe has the power of premoniton, levitating, and she's and Empath. Wow. We got to summon Prue! Paige got to meet her, we got to say hi, and she told us how she really died. And how Aunt Just, Grams, Mom, and Dad died. All killed by demons. Demons and warlocks came after us because we are the Charmed Ones. We vanquish them. we say spells and make potions. It's fun!

"Knock knock!" I heard Phoebe.

"Finally! I've been waiting for an hour," I laughed. Paige laughed.

"Ready to go?" Paige asked. I nodded.

"Let's go!!!" Phoebe yelled and we raced out of the house. I saw Jenny look out the window. She giggled at us, meanly. I could also see Leo. He wasn't laughing. Then I saw my doctor. Dan Gordan. He just kinda looked and smiled. We ran to the park and stopped.

"So, are you ready to go'there'" I asked. They nodded eagerily. "Let's go!" And we ran to the place I loved. My secret garden. Becase it was midnight.

how did you like my chapter? i know sad. and evil. but how do you think i got the name? no, who's that boy? is not going to be the same way. please review and i'll update soon.


	12. Free

sorry, i didn't tell you the title of the song in the last chapter. it is Who's that Girl? by Hilary Duff. on with the story. by the way, i'm that evil. i had to do it if the story was to go on as planned. no, dan is not evil in this story. i know, dan is evil in charmed (well not literally), but...you'll find out. and if some people think i will not get Piper and Leo (they deserve capitals) together in the end then you have sick twisted minds. i have decided to disclaim! now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters, but I do own Ryan, Owen, and Mark. I also do not own Hilary Duff. (But someday I will! mwahahahahahaha!!!!)

We reached it. My secret garden. The place I fanally was able to face after a year ago. The place I broke up with Leo with. But that was behind me. I was going to try and date, I guess.

"Wow, Piper," Paige said. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah," Phoebe exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like it!" I smiled. I was free. I was free of pain and suffering and I was going on to college to become a chef. I was also free of Leo. I had no more feelings for him. If I felt no pain here, then the puzzle of my heart was complete. Leo had ripped into thousands of shreds, and it took me a year to put back together. But I had done it. Hurray me!

"Hey Piper! You're free!" Paige said.

"Yeah!" Phoebe screamed. "Leo ripped your heart into thousands of peices and threw them into a paper shredder and took them out of the pile and torched them over a fire and then ate them and spit them back up and stomped on them and threw them into a lake to drown for millions of years and then he got them back and put them into a graveyard. The tombstone said RIP Piper's Heart. But you dug them up and put them all back together, like they were a puzzle!"

"Plus," I said, "I made it into California Culinary Academy a.k.a CCA. I get to stay at home instead of moving all over the place!"

"And I made it into Argosy University!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Paige sighed, "I got into...University of California. I'm taking the Social Work classes." She was happy in the end. She was trying to fool us. It sure did work.

"Hey guys," Phoebe said, "why don't we go to the movies tonight? I mean, I have enough money with my job paying off."

"You," Paige said, "have a job?"

"Yes, as a cashier at...Dunkin Donuts. I know, really Junior, but I haven't got a degree to become what I want!"

"Oh," I said, "well, then, let's go!" We ran again. Laughing and screaming, like little children.

"I love these sister nights," said Paige.

"Well, every night is a sister night," Phoebe pointed out.

"I," said Paige, "mean that I like it when we be ourselves and go out and have fun!"

"Oh," said Phoebe, "okay.

I waited impatiently. Then I laughed, "You guys coming or what?" They giggled and dashed after me.

((Leo's POV))

And we heard them coming again.

"Do you want to go to the movies Jenny?" I asked. She smiled.

"Okay!" she giggled. I grabbed my wallet and her hand and pulled her out the door.

And we saw them running. They were on there lawn. Phoebe pummeled Piper and Paige to the ground. I thought they would be mad. But they laughed instead. I looked at thm crazily.

"Hey, wanna make Piper jealous?" Jenny asked. I didn't answer. Unfortunately, she took that as a yes. And she kissed me. I kissed her back, so she didn't know anything was wrong.

((Phoebe's POV))

"One, two, three," I whispered. "Ready?" They nodded.

"**_GET A ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" we screamed. They looked at us. We smiled. Jenny just smirked at us. Piper just smiled. I was the happiest sister alive. Piper was finally over Leo. The guy that had ruined her life. I just wish Prue had been here to see her this happy. Wait, she can.

"Hey girls, let's go! We have something witch we have to do," I said. They took the hint. They nodded and followed me into the house.

"We're going to summon Prue!" I exclaimed. They instantly lit up.

"Let's go!" Piper screamed and we ran into the attic.

Next chapter will start right where we left off with Piper and the gang. I will also be adding in Jenny's POV, so watch out! Please review and I'll update soon!


	13. Moved On?

you people can't be stupid! of course i'm going to have piper and leo get back together. just not right now. and someone in the story is going to help piper. (not including her sisters). that's my spoiler!

((Piper's POV))

We bolted up the stairs into the attic.

"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide!" we chanted. Prue materialized in front of us.

"Hey you guys! I missed you," she said.

"Look," said Phoebe, "at Piper." Prue looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"What does she look like?" Paige said.

"Like she always does! Brown hair, brown eyes, tannish skin," she answered.

"Her expression! Sister, you've been in heaven too long," Phoebe yelled.

"She looks happy," Prue told her.

"Exactly," Paige said.

"So?" she asked.

"PRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" my sisters both screamed.

"What!?" she exclaimed.

"Leo! Does he refresh your memory?" Phoebe yelled.

"Oh, right! He broke her heart! He broke your heart," Prue said. "What does happy have to do with anything?"

"Leo broke Piper's heart, what does that do to a person?" Paige asked.

"It makes them sad," Prue answered.

"Right. Now what did Leo do to Piper?" Paige continued.

"Broke her heart, making her sad," Prue answered again.

"Correct. What is Piper?" Paige said.

"Happy," Prue said.

"If Leo broke her heart, and she's happy, what does that mean?" Paige asked her final question. If Prue didn't get it, she was going to give up.

"Piper's free? Piper's FREE!!! she doesn't love Leo anymore!" Prue screamed. She stepped out of her protective ring of candles. She wasn't transperant anymore. She was fleshy again. Prue walked over to Piper and squeezed her.

"Congratulations!" she whispered. Piper patted Prue on the back as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Thanks," Piper murmered.

((Jenny's POV))

"HUH!?" I asked myself. Unfortunately outloud.

"Huh, what?" Leo asked.

"Why wasn't she upset?" I shreeked.

"She moved on?" he suggested. I hit him on the arm. "Ouch!"

"She couldn't have moved on! Maybe she's just a freak. Let's go find out!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the Halliwell's house.

* * *

how do you like? my evil cliffie. i will update as soon as i can. please review my readers, and i will be grateful! 


	14. Revealed

I ran up the stairs, Leo following me. We heard the sisters talking with someone, but we couldn't hear what they were saying. Now we were tiptoeing. We opened the attic door.

((Piper's POV))

"I wish you weren't dead," I said. Prue smiled.

"I know, but I have news," she answered.

"What?" we all asked.

"Let's have it ov-" Prue said, but we heard the door open. We all jerked to that direction. Uh oh.

"Is that Prue!?" asked Leo, amazed. Jenny was just staring at the ring of circles.

"Yes, it is!" Paige said. We all looked at her, we were dead now!

"Isn't she dead?" Jenny asked. Paige shook her head.

"Nope, we thought she was dead, but she really isn't. You know how everyone has a twin? Well the person who died was her 'twin!'"

"Whatever," she muttered.

"The police checked her blood, it was Prue," Leo said.

"NO! Leo, it is Prue. She is not dead," Phoebe explained.

"It can't be," he answered. We all rolled our eyes.

"What's with the ring of white candles?" asked Jenny, almost kicking one of them. I got in front of her.

"We like plain unscented white candles! And we just happened to put them in a circle," I said. Jenny smirked.

"So why do you care if I move one?" Jenny says and pushs me out of the way. She lifts her foot and kicks the candle. It moves away from the circle. Phoebe, Paige, and I wait for Prue to disappear and reveal our secret. She's not going anywhere.

"Believe us now? And if you don't mind this is our house that you just broke into!!" Prue screamed and the intruders scrambled out the door.

"Prue?!" Phoebe just exclaimed. Prue smiles.

"How, did you do that?" Paige asked with amazment.

"The Angel of Destiny actually had me. Or my soul anyway. Death was after me and they didn't want me out of the world. Beacause of all the good I was going to do. So they took me, and I wasn't safe until now. They gave me back my body, that had been lying unconcious for years. So now I am. And here I am," Prue explained. We hugged her. Prue wasn't going anywhere. We were going to be the Power of Four, and nothing could stop us. Not even demons.

how do you like my beautiful sister moment? please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i will update ASAP!!


	15. I'm Single

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters**

**Listen people! I am going to get Piper and Leo back together. But I need time, and I need my person who is going to help Piper, Phoebe, Prue, and Paige get Leo and Piper back together. And Leo, for all you people that think this (no names), did not want to make Piper jealous. And in this story (makes me gag too) Dan is not a bad guy. And he doesn't have so much greasy, gelly hair either, cause I couldn't bare to have a good guy with that much gel and grease! So I will give you my chapter, and please people, have faith in my first penname, piperleolove4ever(evr?)!!!!!! And from now on, if you have any questions, ask them, and I will answer. Promise!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

I'm at the hospital for my appointment with my doctor, Dan Gordan. He walks in and smiles.

"It's good," Dan said, "to see you again Piper." I smiled back. He takes out his records and looks at mine. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," I answer. "I mean I can't be perfect, since I have it, but, I'm pretty good." Dan nodded and wrote it down. "And plus, I feel even better that my sister's back home, I'm free from my cheating ex boyfriend, and I'm getting two cute adorable kittens."

"That reminds me!" Dan said and he put down his pen down. "I need your help. Jenny is throwing her life away ever since she started dating Leo. She's mean, she hates me. Even her parents, who just came back, don't like her as mach as they use too. Do have any answer for that?" I thought for a moment.

"We break them up. I get revenge on my cheating ex boyfriend, and you get your evil neice back!"

"Piper, she's not evil," he told me. I glared.

"In my eyes, she is," I told him. Dan just shook his head.

"What do we do?" he gave in. I grinned.

"I'm going to need Prue, Phoebe, and Paige," I said. "They are the masterminds of schemes!"

"Okay, I'll call," Dan said and he walked out of the room.

((Leo's POV))

"Look Jenny, I think that maybe we should just stop. Piper's happy, and I'd like to keep it that way," I said to Jenny. She shook her head.

"No. We are going to make Piper miserable. Make her dread her life!" Jenny said. I looked at her as though she were crazy.

"Who are you? I don't want to date a psycho bitch!" I yelled and I stormed out her house.

"LEO! I'm not psycho! I want to make her life miserable, like she made mine!" Jenny bellowed.

"YOUR LIFE LOOKS PRETTY DAMN GOOD TO ME!" I shouted back. I got into my car and drove home. Screw Jenny. I'm single.

* * *

**How do you like my chapter? Please review, and I'll update ASAP!!!! And yes, Dan is going to help Piper. But that of course means Leo and Jenny have to get back together. Don't worry, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Dan's plan will work!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. But I do own the plot and the story. I just don't own the characters. Or P4.**

**On with the story! Sorry for the long wait. Plus, I have decided to not have a plan. First, cause I have no ideas. Second, because I have an idea for this chapter, but it wasn't anyone but Piper, Phoebe (kind of), and Leo. Ok, I'm done now.**

**Warning!!! Language in tis chapter. I've warned you.

* * *

**

We walked into P4. It was a teen club, so there was no alcohol. My mom had owned the club, named it after Prue, Phoebe, Paige and I. But after she died, we had to sell it. We sold it to a nice lady named Jenna, who kept the name because, Prue, Phoebe and I were so adorable. Jenna didn't know what had happened to Prue, just that she left. We sat down at their favorite table. Or at least Paige, Phoebe, and I did. Prue had never been here, so she just followed us.

"Hey ladies. Prue! I haven't seen you in forever," our favorite waitress, Arielle said. Prue looked confused.

"Prue's been in-" Paige started.

"Peru!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Arielle, our former babysitter," she hinted, "she just got back yesterday. And I'd like a water."

"Oh, right! Arielle!" Prue smiled. "Can I just get an ice tea?"

"You sure can!" she smiled back.

"Lemonade!" Paige exclaimed.

"Can I have a Coke?" I said.

"Sure. I'll be right back with your drinks." Arielle left. She came back their drinks and they just chatted with Prue, until Arielle left for some other tables. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. We all turned around and found Leo.

"Piper. When did you get here?" he asked.

"If anyone wants kareoke, come up here!" the DJ said into the microphone. I ran up to him.

"Hi, can you play _**'Say Goodbye' by S Club 7**_?" the DJ, Peter, nodded. I went up on stage.

"Um, hi. This song I'm singing I'm singing for my ex boyfriend," I said. Everyone clapped. Except for Leo and Jenny, who I found on the other side of the room oddly. I ignored Miss Bitch, and started to sing.

**In the years to come  
Will you think about theses moments that we shared **

In the years to come  
Are you gonna think it over  
And how we lived each day with no regrets

**Nothing lasts forever though we want them to  
The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you**

I looked and everyone was liking it. I hadn't hit a wrong note. Yet. I looked at Jenny who was snickering with a smug look on her face. I looked at Leo, who was looking hurt. Whatever. Then I looked at my sisters. They were all smiling and mouthing 'Keep going!'

**Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart  
Is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts  
Is the only way now for you and me  
Though it's the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say good bye  
But don't you cry  
Cause true love never dies**

I looked around again. Jenny was doing the same as last time. But this time, Leo not only looked hurt, but he looked as if he were going to cry. Now this time, it looked genuine, not fake to make her feel bad. She looked at her sisters and they were still smiling. They gave thumbs up to me and I smiled again and kept singing.

**In a year from now  
Maybe there'll be things we wished we'd never said**

**In the years to come  
Maybe we'll see eachother standing on the same street corner though it rains**

**Each and every end is always written in the stars  
If only I could stop the world  
I'd make this last**

All I saw was the same stuff. I continued singing.

**Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart  
Is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts  
It's the only way now for you and me  
Though it's the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say good bye  
But don't you cry  
Cause true love never dies**

**And when you need my arms to run into  
I'll comfort you  
Cause nothing can ever change the way I feel**

**Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart  
Is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts  
It's the only way now for you and me  
Though it's the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love everyday  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Cause true love never dies**

Leo was gone. I couldn't see him anywhere in the room as I got off the stage and traveled to my sisters. Jenny was mad, I knew that. Why hadn't she followed her boyfriend? But was ignoring that fact. I was ignoring the fact that she wasn't with Leo.

"You were AWESOME Piper!" Phoebe squealed. Paige nodded.

"You," she said, "dominated."

Prue smiled and laughed, "I agree. I've missed you guys so much!" We hugged Prue.

"I'm going to go, okay? I'm kinda tired," I said. The nodded.

"Do you want me to come?" Phoebe asked. I nodded. Phoebe was my best friend, along with Paige and Prue, but, she would understand what I was going to do. Prue and Paige, I'm not sure. I haven't known Prue my whole life, and neither have I Paige. We met Paige a couple of years ago, and Prue left a couple of years ago. I'm not sure if they would understand. But Phoebe would. I know she would.

"Piper, we're going the wrong way!" Phoebe said.

"I know! I'm looking for Leo," I explained.

"...Why?" she asked.

"While I was singing," I started. But I didn't finish.

"There he is," Phoebe pointed out. I ran over to a slumped Leo in a dark alley next to P4.

"Leo?" we asked at the same time. He looked up. He was crying.

"What," he growled, "do you want?" I sat down next to him.

"Leo?" I said sympathetically. He got up and left. Phoebe and I close on his tail...

* * *

**how do you like my chapter? please review!!!! by the way, the song is in the chapter. if didn't get the name, go back and look. i'll update soon.**

**charmedley**


	17. Premonition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but it's Hearts Day, so if any of you love me, and you own Charmed, I'll take it off your hands and I won't ask for a cent! But I do own the demons in the chapter. And the premonition. And I own Elizabeth, and Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt, since in Charmed we never met them!**

**PiperandLeoFan101- Jenny and Leo were not at the bar together. Jenny was there alone and so was Leo. But I don't blame you for thinking that. I guess it kind of looks that way doesn't it?**

**The stories here!!!! And if any of you like Hannah Montana, my friend pinkpnut (new to and I have a new story called Best Friends from Different Worlds. It's a Charmed and Hannah Montana crossover, so if you're interested, please try it!

* * *

"Leo! Come back!" Phoebe screamed. Leo just kept walking and walking fast. He turned the corner and was out of site. We charged around the corner and...he was gone. **

((Leo's POV))

I went into the door and looked out the window. Piper and Phoebe came around the corner. They were confused. I was gone. They left.

"Leo...so glad you could make it!" a voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked. I turned and saw two guys come out from hiding. One was green and black, one was blue and black. That's not normal.

"We are Delthazar and Velthazar, brothers of Belthazar. And you are our victim," the blue one said. "I'm Delthazar." And all went black.

((Phoebe's POV))

I walked up to Leo's door. I put my hand on it to knock and...

_Premonition_

_Leo gets hit in head with a low-voltage energy ball. The demons are green and blue, with black markings. They shimmer out with Leo._

_**Time lapse**_

_Paige, Prue, Piper, and I orb into the underworld. We see Leo and he is dead. Energy balls are thrown by the green and blue demons along with a red one that looks just like them. Piper, Prue, and Paige are dead._

_End Premonition_

"Phoebe?" Mrs. Wyatt asks. I look up.

"Yeah?" I say. Mr. Wyatt and Elizabeth are in the backround watching them.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth yells out.

"I'm great. Um, I have to go," I say and I run to the Manor without stopping. I burst in the door.

"PIPER!!!!" I scream. Piper runs down the stairs.

"What Phoebe?" Piper asks.

"I had a premonition," I said.

Piper says, "What did you see?"

"I saw Leo. He was dead. And you, Prue, and Paige."

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. I promise to update soon. Happy Hearts Day! And please review! Sorry the chapter's so small!**


	18. Send us there

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, yada yada yada!**

**PiperLeoFan101-They left, thinking Leo had disappeared, and Phoebe went to his house to see if he had gotten ther somehow. Leo had slipped into an empty, out of buisness, gray, and dusty vacant room.**

**Remember people, ask questions if you have them!!!! I'm open to answer them. Just send them in your reviews! On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

((Piper's POV))

"So Leo, Prue, Paige, and I are going to die!?" I shreeked at Phoebe. Phoebe sat on the couch, drinking some ice water.

"No," she said. "We'll figure out how to save you guys. I'm not losing another sister anytime soon."

"You didn't lose Prue," I whispered. Phoebe started crying. I walked over to her.

"We have to go save Leo. We can't tell Prue and Paige. We can't let them die," she muttered. I nodded. We had to save Leo. No matter what. We walked up to the Book of Shadows.

"We'll send ourselves to Leo with magic. After we find out who the demons are," I told Phoebe. We flipped through the Book until we landed on a green and black demon.

"Velthazor. Powerful demon, brother of Delthazor and Belthazor. Higher level demon. Can be vanquished with a potion with his flesh. May need Power of Four/Three spell" Phoebe murmered.

"Okay, so I'm guessing Delthazor and Belthazor are the blue and red demons. So they must be the same and they have the same blood, so all we have to do is get enough flesh for three potions. Then we tell Paige and Prue and have them come with us for the vanquish!" I exclaimed. Phoebe nodded.

"Let's get rolling," Phoebe said. "Send us to another place, where we wish to be, through time and space, so we may see what we need to see." White orbs engulfed us and when they dispersed, we were in the Underworld, with Velthazor, Delthazor, and Belthazor.

* * *

**Please review and I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading! And heed my note above!**


	19. Two Vanquishes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, you get it. Okay, I'll stop now.**

**PiperLeoFan101- Yes. She just doesn't want to tell her sisters so they don't worry. Does that make any sense? I hope so. If any further questions just send in review like you always do. And no, I don't get tired of your questions. Everybody else should ask questions if they have them.**

**On with the chapter!

* * *

**

"What are they doing here without their sisters?" asked the red one.

"Belthazor, calm down. We kill them, their sisters follow to see what has happened, we kill them," the blue one explained. So Blue dude was Delthazor that meant. As they argued, Phoebe snuck up behind Belthazor, Delthazor, and Velthazor and snipped peice off of each one. They bellowed in pain.

"VELTHAZOR!!!!!! You were supposed to be watching them!" Belthazor roared. "As your older brother, I am to be the one to protect you. And you are just egging me on to vanquish you. NOW KILL THEM!" Velthazor and Delthzor advanced but they were too late.

"Send us to another place, to where we wish to be, through time and space, so we may see what we wish to see!" we chanted. Once again the white orbs engulfed us, and dispersed to the Manor, our home. Paige and Prue waited on the couch.

"Where, were you!" Paige yelled.

"Getting demon flesh," Phoebe answered, smiling.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Prue shouted.

"Because...because," Phoebe looked for a better way to put it. I tryed too, but it was not use. It was the only way to put it.

"Because we didn't want you to...to...to die!!!" Phoebe screamed, tears streaming down her face. She stomped up to her room. I shook my head.

"Nice Prue. Nice Paige. Real nice," I said. I followed Phoebe.

"Hey," I whispered. Phoebe was lying on her bed, leaving a damp spot on the bed were her head lay.

"I just wanted to save them," she whispered hoarsely, and so quiet I barely heard.

"I know," I smiled. She patted the bed. I walked over to her.

"Maybe it was wrong to save them. Maybe it was their destiny and we screwed it up," she told me.

"Don't think the way Phoebe," I looked at her.

"OH SHIT! I _knew_ we had forgotten something!" Phoebe screamed, loud enough so Paige came running up th stairs. But I had locked the door, so _she_ was locked out.

"What did we-" I started. I realized then and there.

"LEO!" we both shreeked, this time arousing Prue to bang on the door to let them in.

"We need their help Phoebe. It' s the only way to save Leo," I told her. Phoebe nodded.

"You tell them. I'll go start on the potions. It's time to kick some demon ass...and save a loved one," she said.

"How did you know?" I asked, blushing faintly.

"Hello, sister Phoebe here. I found out when you were talking to Billie over the phone," Phoebe replyed.

"And when did you here that conversation?" I blushed a little deeper. Okay, maybe a lot.

"I listen through a vent in my room to your room. Plus, hello, Empath here!" she laughed. And then I remembered. Jeez, was I blind? Of course she would have still felt my feelings for Leo. Phoebe unlocked the door and brushed past my sisters.

"What was the screaming about?" Paige demanded. I smiled.

"Don't ask. But we need you two. Leo was taken by demons, we went and got flesh without you-"

"You could have gotten yourselves killed," Prue said.

"But we didn't, did we?" I answered. "As I was saying, we have the flesh, Phoebe's starting the vanquishing potion to kill Belthazor, Delthazor, and Velthazor as we speak to save Leo."

"Wow. We have compicated lives," Paige muttered, which summoned laughs from Prue and I.

"Well, then. We got an innocent to save," Prue said.

Paige ordered, "Go help Phoebe Piper, while Prue and I write a vanquishing spell just in case." I nodded, giving a 'yes maam' look, which only encouraged Paige to hit me with a giggle escaping from her mouth.

**_Time Lapse_**

"Spell, check!" Paige said. Piper nodded.

"Potion, check," she exclaimed happily. We stood perfectly still, just listening to the sisterly vibe escaping from our bodies.

"Listen, Phoebe had a premonition of us dying. If we don't make it, I want you to know I love you and I'll dye to save you," I said.

"Ditto," Phoebe said. Paige and Prue said the same. "Ready?" We nodded.

"Send us to another place, to where we wish to be, through time and space, to see what we wish to see!" we chanted and the white orbs returned. I closed my eyes and when we opened them, we were in the Underworld.

"We were waiting for you," Belthazor said. He threw an energy ball at Paige.

"Energy ball!" she said, and it orbed to Delthazor. Flames engulfed him and he screamed in pain. Delthazor was vanquished.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Belthazor and Velthazor screamed in greif. They turned to us angrily. "You'll pay for what you have done!"

"Throw the potions!" I shouted. We all threw the potions. To late. Belthazor shimmered behind me and hit me with his hand. All went black.

((Phoebe's POV)

Belthazor grabbed Piper from behind and hit her with an energy ball, her body turning to ashes, just like Delthazor's. Prue cryed, Paige sobbed violently, her whole body shaking uncontrollably They both shimmered out. I fell to my knees, and nobody stopped the screams and tears to escape. Piper was gone.

* * *

**Please review, and I'll update. You know my little drill. And please ask questions!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. What are you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anyhting that is partially related to Charmed. Except for my stories. I'm lucky to have them! **

**PiperLeoFan101: No, he's not. They forgot to when Piper and Phoebe escaped.**

**okay, listen people. ask questions! i'm getting sick and tired of the boring reviews like, 'good chapter, update soon!' comment on the chapter, rant and rave to me, just don't send 4-8 word reviews!

* * *

**

"PIPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, tears falling so fast, it was like a waterfall. Piper's body lay in a pile of ashes. Steaming, still hot.

"What are we going to do?" Paige shreeked at Prue. Prue just stood there. Crying, 'cause she was now the one in charge like she always should have been.

"This is all your fault!" I shouted at Prue. I just wanted to blame it on someone. I didn't actually mean it, but I said it anyway. Paige stared at me. Prue glared.

"My fault? My fault?! If you hadn't run off with Piper and almost gotten yourselves killed, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. You just had to save Leo!" she yelled to me. I sat there, my knees blody, and I stared at my older sister.

"She still loved him!" I sobbed. Prue looked at me. Like _I_ was crazy. "We're protecters of the innocent, we save innocent people and vanquish evil! Leo was innocent!"

"He wasn't innocent in my eyes," Prue growled.

Paige finally spoke, "Stop it! We're not fighting each other here, we're fighting evil!" **(A/n I had to put it in there. That's my favorite Paige quote!)**I looked at her. My only baby sister. And instead of Piper, _she_ was playing mediator for the older sister and one of the youngest sisters.

"How are we going to save her?" asked Prue. Paige thought for a second.

"You know how Phoebe went back into her past self? Well maybe she could rewrite it, so she can go back in time to her past self, not past life?" she asked. "Or even ...hey do you remember the spell when we went to the future?"

"Yeah," I said. She looked thoughtful.

"Do you think you rewrite that one instead to send back in you life instead of forward?" Paige asked.

"Maybe," I answered. "I just need a pen and paper!"

"Let's go home and do that!" Prue laughed. I smiled, but I wasn't in the laughing mood. Paige grabbed Leo's limp body. I looked at Piper's ashes.

"Bye Piper," I whispered. Paige grabbed my hand and Prue grabbed my other, while Paige held part of Leo's shirt.

"Let's go," I said hoarsely. We orbed to the Manor and ran up the stairs to the attic.

"Are you ready?" Paige asked. I nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said. "Hear these words, hear this rhyme, we send to you this burning sign, then our past selves will find, in another place and time." When we woke up, we were on the attic floor.

"You guys okay?" Piper asked. We nodded, and got up.

"Listen Piper, you and I will will say the spell I made up while Prue and Paige orb in front, we will be sent to behind them. Then we can vanquish them," I said. Piper nodded.

"Okay, let's do this," Paige muttered. Paige grabbed Prue's hand and orbed.

"Ready?" Piper nodded. "Send us to another place, where we wish to be, through time and space, to see, what we wish to see." the white balls of light surrounded, like a quilt of light, bringing us to behind the demons. We saw Prue and Paige. They nodded.

"NOW!" Prue screamed, and we threw the potions. Belthazor, Delthazor, and Velthazor all were engulfed in flames, taking over there whole bodies, leaving there remains in ashes. Leo awoke at the sight of the searing flames infront of his face, licking at the air keeping him alive. The ashes were what was left.

"What are you?" Leo asked, and he ran from the lair, with me right behind him.

* * *

**Please review, and remember, longer reviews!!!!!! I'll update soon!**


	21. Authors Note

**A/N: Hello readers. I have a _MAJOR_** **writers block on this story. I really need some help. Please please please send me a review or PM to me with some ideas. Please, I don't want to abandon this story. :( **


	22. Show and Tell

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, when am I gonna learn that? Proabaly never, I like to live in my fantasy world where Charmed is mine, all mine!**

**Thank you to _charmedchick34_ for the ideas, because I have decided to use one of them. And thank you to the rest who gave ideas, I'm grateful. On with the chapter!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Still Phoebe's POV**

"Leo! Wait," I yelled. He just ran faster. I should have brought Paige. I guess I could levitate and kick him in the head to stop. Not hard, just enough to stop him. Like a tap.

"Get away from me, you, you..." he stuttered.

"Phoebe, now slow down so I can explain everything to you," I told him. Thankfully he slowed down.

"What? What are you?" he said fearfully. He was afraid of me. Someone he's known for years, and just because he saw us use our magic. I'm glad we've never exposed ourselves until now.

"Listen. Sit down and I'll explain everything. It's going to be hard to take in, and really hard to believe, but it's all true," I said carefully. Leo sat down. He stared at me, like I was a circus animal.

"Okay, look, I'm not an animal or anything. Prue, Piper, Paige, and I are witches. We do good magic, and we fight demons and warlocks to rid the world of evil. We save innocents, which are people in danger, like going to be attacked by demons, and we save them. We say spells and make potions, and we have powers, and I know you are not taking this well," I said, all in one breath. I was scared. I was really scared. I was afraid if he didn't believe me, he would tell everybody, and then we would start the modern day witch trials, like I did in my future. Being burned, or drowned, or hanged are the worst ways to die.

"You're witches? You have powers? If you have powers, show me," Leo said.

"Follow me. We'll show you everything," I said. Leo didn't move. "Fine, I'll show you here." I concentrated and my feet left the ground. I floated up until I was about to hit the rocky ceiling, so I floated back down.

"Believe me or not?" I said as my feet safefully hit the ground. Leo was staring with wide eyes at me. Piper, Paige, and Prue came running up.

Piper said, while panting, "Why couldn't we just orb?" Paige looked at her.

"Because we didn't want to scare him more than he already was," she panted. Prue just stood there, breathing in deeply.

"Do you believe me or not?" I said again. Leo was just staring at me.

"I want nothing to do with you people," Leo said. He was about to run, but Piper grabbed his shoulder.

"What if I explain?" she asked.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted. Piper still held onto him.

"Guys, maybe we should do this at home?" Paige suggested. Prue nodded.

"I agree," Prue said fearfully. I had to stick with my older and younger sister.

"Come on Piper let's go!" I said and I held out my hand. Piper took it. But Leo escaped, while we were orbing away, leaving him in the Underworld. When we landed in the attic, Piper looked fretfully around for him.

"We have to go back down! We have to save him!" Piper screamed at Paige and Prue. Paige and I nodded. Paige grabbed my hand and Piper's hand and I grabbed Prue's hand and we orbed back down to the Underworld.

**Piper's POV**

"LEO!!!!!!" I shreeked out.

"Leave me alone," he whispered. I looked around and saw him, cowering in a corner of the rocky lair. I walk over to him.

"Listen, Leo, we just save people. We don't hurt anyone, with the exception of demons, who try to kill people, and us. Please, just take my hand and we'll bring you home. Just, you can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone, or we won't be able to save the next you," I said quietly. Leo took my hand and I lead him over to the others. I nodded, and Paige grabbed my hand and Phoebe's and Phoebe grabbed Prue's and we orbed back home.

"Listen, if you never want to-" I started, but Leo ran out. And I don't know what he's going to do.

* * *

**Please review, and tell me if you think Leo is going to tell someone if they are witches. Nobody knows...except me. I'll update soon. Once again, thank you to _charmedchick34_ and all the others who helped me through my writers block!**

_charming8below_


	23. He loves me and I love him

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, I know, get over it, but I can't!**

**

* * *

**

**Piper's POV-Still**

"What if he doesn't listen to you? What if he tells someone?" asked Prue. She was pacing back and forth, worried, as I could tell.

"He won't. I know him," I told her. Phoebe nodded. Paige was sitting on the floor, rubbing her head, for Prue was giving her a headache.

"We don't know that," Paige said. "But most likely, he won't Prue. Now calm down."

"HE COULD BE OUR END!! HE COULD REVEAL OUR SECRET!!" Prue screamed. "We don't know that he won't tell someone."

"I do!" I yelled at her, quieting her. "I know Leo won't tell anyone, because Leo still loves me, and cares for me. And I love him back!" I stormed out, leaving Phoebe and Paige to stare disappointingly at Prue.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but this is the way this chapter must end. I'll try to get a chapter out in a day or two, depending on when I come back from a sleepover, because we may be getting a big snowstorm, and my friend's mom doesn't drive in bad weather, so I may have to spend another night. But no worries. I'll have one out by the end of the week. Please review!!**

**_ charming8below_**


	24. SORRY

**Hi readers. I don't have writers block. I meant to update, but I just wasn't in the mood. I'm not abandoning this story. I'm just letting you know why I don't have a chapter out. I will update as soon as I can. I already have an idea of what the chapter is going to be, I just want to spend time with my family, since I haven't seen them since Thursday. I'll update soon though. No need for reviews. I'm also depressed that I'm watching the last episode tomorrow on TNT, so wish me luck on not crying pitifully. -_ charming8below_**


	25. My Kiss

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. I know, get over it, but how can I? I'm hooked!**

**Here's my chapter. So sorry for the long wait.**

**

* * *

**

**Piper's POV-Still**

I ran into the park. I was going to my secret garden where I could be myself and not have to be something, some one I'm not. The tears in my eyes were threatening to fall. All I saw were blurs of the trees and grass and flowers littering the ground. All of a sudden, I felt myself falling. Falling into the grassy abyss.

_Time Lapse_

When I finally came to, I felt a wet tongue on my bruised cheek. I opened my teary eyes to see a thin, scrawny puppy. She looked like a Bernese Mountain Dog, but her hair was short. She finally saw I was awake and her scraggly body shook violently. Her muddy hair and paws sent the dried mud cascading onto me and the emerald lawn. The puppy then ran a couple of feet, then turned back. She obviously wanted me to follow her. I picked myself up and walked toward the puppy's destination. When we reached her destination, I saw something I wished I never see. Leo lay there, bleeding to death, in my secret garden. A knife lay next to his blood stained body.

_Time Lapse yet again_

"Leo?" I asked for the 14th time. I finally saw his body shudder. Leo groaned. The doctors had patched up his wound, which had been on his arm, missing a vein by an inch. He lay on a hospital bed, groaning from pain. The puppy was outside, lying on a patch of grass, sleeping after saving Leo's life. Leo opened his eyes to see me, a witch, staring down at him. His eyes grew wide with fear.

"Get away from me," ordered Leo frightened I suppose. I could see tears threatening to spill.

"I'm still the same girl, the same girl you're still in love with," I said. Leo looked even more afraid. "The same girl who's still in love with you." I looked at Leo, love filling my body with the passion I had kept inside for a year.

"How, how did you know?" he asked. I smiled.

"Phoebe's an Empath, plus, you were crying when I sang kareoke at the club last night," I answered. I couldn't believe it had only been one night since that time.

"So how are you and Jenny?" I asked, knowing I had to.

"We're not," he said. "We broke up." He gave a small smile. I smiled back.

"Does that mean we're together?" I asked. Leo looked at me.

"It could," he said vaguely. I grinned. He grinned back. I leaned down. This was my moment. My life. My love. My Kiss.

**A/N: LOOK BELOW, IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!**

* * *

**Here is my long awaited chapter, and my non wanted end. I promise to do a sequel, but first I have to finish my other stories adn give my Lonley Star readers their sequel to the sisters feelings on Leo's death. Please review and tell me which story I should finish next. I love you all, and I'm glad you took the time to read _Who's that Girl?_ Good bye!  
_charming8below_**


End file.
